Chalk and Cheese
by Angelauthor14
Summary: Every person in the Potter family is different, unique. Here is a drabble on each of them. There will be angst, excitement, humour, and romance. Explores each Potter and helps us understand them better. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Ginny

Rain pelted down on her auburn hair, the droplets were like little knives piercing her skin. Her heart had already been shattered into a million pieces so her appearance matched the internal battle being fought inside her body. Her bare feet slipped on the wet pavement, twisting her ankles painfully. But she couldn't slow down, she couldn't stop, she had to keep running. She had to get to Potter Manor, had to get to her husband and children…before it was too late, before _they_ got there. She had lost friends before, had lost Fred even. She wouldn't lose anybody else.


	2. Harry

A rush of cool air hit his face as he soared upwards, exhilaration coursed through his veins as he urged the broom faster. The crowd was a distant roar, the cheering of his wife lost within it. They were all counting on him, depending on him to win the game. He scanned the pitch, nothing. His eyes were darting everywhere now, and then at last he saw a flicker of gold. His face broke into a broad smile as he dived. Down and down he went until at last his fingers closed around the fluttering wings of the Golden Snitch.


	3. James 2nd Gen

I must not turn the Slytherins' hair pink

I must not turn the Slytherins' hair pink

I must not-

He stopped and sneaked a peak at Professor Longbottom. He hadn't noticed, phew.

James tried to shake the feeling back into his hand, this punishment was so unfair. He hadn't meant to turn the Slytherins' hair pink. Well… he hadn't meant to get caught anyway. He wondered what his parents would say when they got the detention letter. His dad would probably laugh, he had a good sense of humour. His mum would probably send a howler though…his fortieth howler.


	4. Albus

One stir clockwise

Leave to simmer for two minutes

Four stirs anti-clockwise

1 sheeps eye

A dragons tooth

A salamander's scale

1 twig of money tree

2 stirs clockwise…

This was his thirtieth attempt at this potion. He had never had such trouble with a potion before, he was the Potion's genius, he was not _supposed_ to struggle. But this potion was special, was one his namesake, the actual Severus Snape, had invented a long long time ago and now the great man had shared it with him… and he was going to make him proud, however long it took.


	5. Lily 2nd gen

Author's note: I wasn't going to have any of these but the FF word count doesn't seem to want to co-operate anyway so I might as well. Its exactly 100 words on my word count and then when I upload it it says exactly 100 words then I see it is all underlined (every time!) and so I un-underline it and it comes up with a random figure waaaaaaay over 100. Straaaaaaange. Anyway thank you so much for the lovely reviews! This was going to be the last chapter but at a request from one of my favourite reviewers there is now going to be a few more. This is just the immediate, current family, next up will be the deceased family (James and Lily 1st) and a few others! Thanks again!

Lily (2nd Gen)

A crackle of electricity buzzed up her fingers as they both reached for the chicken at the same time. They smiled at each other embarrassedly and she felt her skin flame up to match her hair. She quickly tucked her hands under her thighs and focused on the table.

I must not embarrass myself, she repeated in her head determinedly.

As soon as her friends rose from the table she hurried after them. She was leaving the hall when strong arms pulled her into a cupboard and soft lips pressed against hers, the slightest taste of chicken was still lingering.


	6. Teddy

Author's note: I know, I know. Teddy wasn't exactly a Potter but Harry was his godfather and so I am going to include him. Hope you enjoy!

Teddy

Teddy entered the kitchen nervously, his godfather was looking out of the window with a small smile on his face. Teddy stepped forwards to see what he was looking at and even he had to smile, James and Al were trying to teach Lily the most complicated Quidditch stunts he had ever seen.

Finally he decided he couldn't put it off anymore.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry answered turning around curiously, his godson sounded unusually sombre and serious, his hair was even a mousy brown instead of its usual vibrant colours.

"I-I-I'm going to ask Victoire to marry me," Teddy blurted out.


	7. James 1st Gen

James (first generation)

"Will you go out with me?" James asked, blinking his brown eyes pleadingly.

"No!" Lily snapped, trying unsuccessfully to shove her large potions folder into her small handbag.

"How about now?" James said five seconds later.

"James! I said _no_!" Lily retorted, glaring at him.

James side-stepped her and cast a quick enlargement spell on her bag before slipping her folder in easily. Lily stared at him in shock, James Potter do something to help someone? Someone wake her up, she was obviously dreaming!

James ran a hand through his hair as he saw Lily was staring at him. "Now?"


	8. Lily 1st Gen

Author's note: What if Lily Evans was only pretending to hate James Potter to cover up her true feelings?

This one is not quite 100 words, I just don't have the heart to take any parts out. If all the other chapters continue to be exactly 100 words then I might come back and get rid of a bit of this so that it is not the odd one out but for now it's a few over. Hope you enjoy it and please review!

Lily (1st generation)

"Do you Lilith Evans take thee James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The vicar asked the beautiful red-head.

"I do," The bride answered, blushing slightly as there was a catcall from the audience, one of James friends no doubt, She would say Sirius but he was standing right beside her as James' best man so he was innocent.

"Then you may kiss the bride." She realised the vicar was talking and James must have said his vows.

She leant forwards and shared the most passionate kiss she and her boyfriend- no! husband! Had ever had.

--

"Miss Evans!"

Lily looked up guiltily, her Defence teacher had been talking to her, she had been lost in daydreams.


	9. Sirius

Author's Note: Yes I know that technically Sirius was not a Potter but he did move in with them as a teenager and he was like a brother to James and so I am doing him anyway. Hope you enjoy it!

Sirius

The knife-like rain slashed his skin as he ran, mingling with the salty tears which we were already sliding down his face. It was over; the pretending, the tuning out of insults and scorns, the bluffing, it was all over. Sirius couldn't brush it off any longer, his parents didn't love him. He could no longer pretend that they just didn't like showing affection, they hated him, they were never going to accept him. They were just going to get worse and worse, the beatings were going to get worse and worse, no… Sirius was going to be a Potter.


	10. Kreacher

Author's note: Credit to the marvellous and amazing Hogwarts-Hero for this idea! Kreacher reflects on the other Potters (as realistically as I could make it) which I thought summed up the fic and provided a nice epilogue sort of feel. It also rounds it up to a nice round 10 chapters. Again, it is slightly over 100 words but never mind! I officially declare this fic over and I want to thank all of the lovely lovely people who have reviewed. If you are reading this now and it was posted years ago then please do still review because I will still be on the site writing other fics and I love to hear opinions on even the ones I have finished as I revise them all the time and I am forever changing things. Thank you so much and I do hope you enjoy the last chapter!

Kreacher

I'm not a Potter house elf, that is to say I _wasn't_, I was a Black through and through. I learnt their ways, their habits and adopted their opinions, I was a true Black with a black heart to match. And then there was my Reggie, a true Black too and yet so much more. Someone to confide in and to talk to, but he left, he was killed for the same reasons the Blacks despised people, every since then I have not been a Black. I became a Potter later on, the boy-who-lived's house elf. He reminds me of Reggie somedays, and James is growing up to be much the same. I never used to like the original James Potter, friends with Sirius he was, I always hated Sirius, he used to pick on Reggie mercilessly. I never met his wife Lily but apparently Harry's daughter Lily is very much like her. My favourite will always be Al though, I am almost as close to him as I was to Reggie…my first friend, Reggie…


End file.
